1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hangers for pictures, tools, utensils, and more particularly to an adjustable hanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall hanging of pictures, such as in the home, is accomplished most often by use of a metal hook having a vertical shank, and a roughly triangular nail holder at the top of the shank which permits a nail to be driven into the wall in an angular or toed orientation. Where a particular pattern of framed pictures, such as in a straight horizontal array, is desired, precise measurements are necessary to achieve a linear alignment of the hangers. Some compensation for a failure to achieve precise alignment or position can be had by increasing or decreasing the slack in the usual hanging wire which extends across the rear of the frame. However, it often happens that misalignment is substantial, and cannot thus be remedied. In such case, the hanger itself must be repositioned, necessitating creating a new nail hole, and leaving an unsightly empty hole in the wall.